


In between

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Calypso hasn't been able to find Morrigan yet and has been isolating herself, and Teagan can't stand it anymore.





	In between

Calypso fiddled with the rosewood ring between her fingers, her eyes glazed over. 

“... Alistair is also wondering how things have been going. He was hoping to see if- you’re not even paying attention.” Teagan sighed looking at Calypso. She rubbed her eyes, Teagan had come her to help Calypso to try and stabilize the Wardens and keep Amaranthine intact, yet it seemed it was more to keep Calypso out of her head.

Teagan dropped one of the books she held, startling Calypso.

“Was that really necessary T?” exasperation lined Calypso’s voice.

“Have you even heard anything that I have said Calypso?” Teagan asked. Calypso dropped her head giving Teagan her answer. “You hit another dead end again didn’t you?” 

Calypso just slumped back into her chair sighing, “I don’t want to talk about. Let’s just get back to work.”

Teagan stared at her friend. She was concerned for Calypso, but anytime the subject of Morrigan came up, she shut down and forced Teagan out.

“Would you just stop looking at me like that.” Calypso snapped. “You act like I am going to break or something”

“Well if you would actually talk to me Calypso!” Teagan snapped back. She stood up and moved to stand in front of the desk. “You keep saying you’re fine, but I know you aren’t. And anytime I even try to broach the subject of Morrigan you get hissy with me!” 

Calypso scrunched her face, biting her tongue. She didn’t want to talk about it, like there was anything she could have even said. Morrigan left her. Any time Calypso had even seemed close to finding her, the witch just disappeared.

The silence hung heavy between the two women, causing Teagan to crumble.

“I’m worried about you Caly,” the shorter woman sighed, “You’ve shut everyone out, even me, and that terrifies me.”

Calypso huffed as she got up. “What do you even want me to say Teagan? That I fell in love with her! That I had the thought that maybe, just maybe, I found someone I could be with! Yet instead she left me…” Calypso swipped at her eyes as she turned away, “and seeing you and Leliana so Maker fucking happy hurts.”

Teagan looked down as she crossed her arms taking a deep breath. What could she even say to her? Looking back up Teagan moved over to the taller woman, leaning back against the desk. 

“I never should have let my feelings get involved…” the red-head murmured as she fiddled with the ring again.

“Technically I think you both did. I may not have had the chance to know Morrigan as well as you did, but I did know that she was afraid of love because she didn’t understand it. When you find her, show her that love isn’t something so terrible, it’s just a change that involves someone else that you respect.”

Calypso just side-eyed Teagan as she sneered, “Like that would actually change anything, Teagan.”

“Yet it also doesn’t change the fact that you love her,” Teagan began as she reached out to Calypso, “and that she loves you. Your love for each other isn’t going to be the same as others. You two can figure out, together. So that means you need to work on finding her.” Teagan patted her as she moved to stand up. “I can take care of the keep, and get the word out to a few contacts that might be able to help.”

Calypso placed the ring on her finger once more, a warmth she hadn’t felt for some time. A shy grin took over her face, “Just don’t burn down the keep, alright? And thank you, for everything.”

Teagan smiled back, pulling Calypso into a tight hug. “Anytime Caly, you’re family.” 


End file.
